Una y otra vez
by Milaxan
Summary: Una historia respecto a las vueltas que da la vida y como el amor puede, en algunos casos, convertirse en algo más oscuro. CAPITULO 4 ONLINE. Por favor comenten. :)
1. Algo importante que decir

Oye Arnold (Obra de CraigBartlett, Derechos de Nickelodeon)

-000-

**Una y otra vez**

Capitulo 1

Algo importante que decir

Aun recordaba el momento en que, luego de salvar el vecindario, su rubia amiga se le había declarado, dejando totalmente en claro sus sentimientos hacia el. Solo para luego retractarse diciendo que había sido "la emoción del momento" , el no había intentado ahondar mas en el tema, porque era opción de ella el retractarse y sinceramente el cargar con sentimientos ajenos le complicaba la vida.

Desde aquel momento, ya unos cuantos años habían pasado. Nadie recordaba que el vecindario había estado alguna vez bajo amenaza e incluso eran pocos los que recordaban a Helga. Solo el, de vez en cuando, regalaba algún pensamiento a aquella chica que alguna vez había hecho de su vida un infierno en la tierra.

La ultima vez que la había visto, fue durante el ultimo día de clases de 5to año. Helga le había pedido que la esperara afuera del colegio, pues tenia algo "importante" que decirle. Arnold, que ya para ese momento pensaba que a su amiga se le había pasado "el amor" y la "obsesión" que alguna vez dijo profesarle (para luego retractarse), sintió un par de mariposas en el estomago, al preguntarse si lo que su amiga quería conversar era justamente ese tema.

La espero durante un par de minutos, era común que Helga saliera acompañada de Phoebe conversando y riendo. Esta vez no fue así. Ambas chicas salieron con el semblante negro, calladas y según Arnold pudo descifrar, hasta se veían tristes.

Helga se despidió de Phoebe con un gran abrazo y camino hacia donde estaba Arnold. Arnold quien se esperaba algún comentario sarcástico y malintencionado tuvo que contener un desmayo cuando escucho a su compañera decir:

-"Vamos Arnold, ¿Podemos conversar en tu casa?"- El chico asintió mecánicamente, atónito ante el trato cordial de la rubia.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la casa de huéspedes. Arnold no podía evitar mirarla con la boca abierta, esperando al mas mínimo intento de burla o golpe de parte de ella. Cosa que nunca vino, lo cual no hacia mas que doblarle más el estomago y angustiarlo más por saber que es lo que iba a pasar.

Llegaron a la casa de huéspedes luego de un rato de caminar. Entraron y caminaron por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Arnold. Apenas entraron a su habitación, Helga se desplomó sobre el sillón, con sus piernas juntas y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, mirando al suelo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Arnold tosió. Helga no se inmutó. Arnold volvió a toser, recibiendo la misma respuesta anterior de parte de la rubia.

Ya más alterado por el silencio de la chica Arnold comenzó diciendo:

-"Bueno, y….er… de que querias charlar?"- Helga permaneció en la misma posición. Pero abrio sus labios como si fuese a hablar, solo para volverlos a cerrar. Arnold continuó, pensando que si tenia que ver con lo ocurrido sobre el edificio FTI cuando salvaron el vecindario, debería…quizás…ser el quien comenzara para hacerle un poco más fácil el dialogo a su amiga. "si es respecto a…"

No alcanzó a terminar, Helga lo interrumpió.

-"Me mudare de Hillwood"-

-"¿Qué?, ¿Por Qué?"- Helga levanto la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-"El gran Bob quiere hacer negocios en Sudamérica y dice que necesitamos mudarnos un tiempo allá"- Helga suspiró y volvio a mirar al suelo –"Yo solo, queria…despedirme"-

Arnold quedo mudo ante la noticia. Intento decir lo correcto, pero las palabras parecían no llegarle a la mente.

-"errr"- comenzó.

-"No vine a pedirte nada cabeza de balón, solo quería despedirme y punto"- Se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de Arnold –"Te deseo una buena vida…de todo corazón"-

Que trágica le pareció aquella frase a Arnold. No era como si se fuese para siempre, ósea, volverían a verse eventualmente, no tenia porque ser tan dramática. ¿Podría ser que se fuese para siempre y por eso estaba siendo tan dramática?. Después de todo, lo poco que conocía a Helga, ella jamás había sido dramática. Se levanto y le agarró el brazo antes de que su amiga alcanzara a salir por la puerta.

-"Espera, espera. ¿Te vas-te vas? O ¿Solo estás yéndote por un tiempo?"-

-"Me voy-me voy. Nos mudamos" Arnold sintió como su corazón se apretaba ante la afirmación. No podía dejarla ir tan luego, habían tantas cosas que jamás habían charlado, tantas preguntas que el tenia sin contestar, se conocían hacia varios años ya, no le cabia en la cabeza el hecho de dejar de verla de un día para otro. Ella pertenecía a su rutina, a su dia a dia. Aunque la mayoría de las veces le hiciera la vida imposible, no podia negar que habian instancias en las cuales Helga le habia demostrado lo buena persona que podia llegar a ser y eran justamente por estas instancias por las que lo ocurrido en el techo del edificio FTI se mantenía en su mente y salía a molestarlo desde los rincones de sus pensamientos de vez en cuando.

"Si es así y te vas-te vas, ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato?…digo, así como despedida"-

Helga sonrío. Era por esto que amaba a Arnold. Era un chico preocupado por el resto, amable y denso. Probablemente no relacionaba lo ocurrido en el edificio FTI con que ella fuera a despedirse especialmente de él antes de mudarse. Era denso, demasiado denso. Pero al mismo tiempo agradecía eso ya que así podría pasar un poco más de tiempo con su amado antes de partir con su familia a Sudamérica. ¿Quién sabe si volvería a verlo? Agradeció por la oportunidad que le daba la vida de pasar un poco más de tiempo con el.

-"OK. De todas maneras no tenia nada que hacer antes de tomar el vuelo mañana"- Arnold volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho.

-"¿Te vas ma-mañana?"- La chica asintió.

OYE ARNOLD OYE ARNOLD OYE ARNOLD OYE ARNOLD OYE ARNOLD

Notas de la autora:

Espero les haya agradado este primer vistazo a lo que será este Fic. Hacia tiempo tenia ganas de volver a escribir algo y luego de re-visitar los episodios de Hey Arnold sentí que tenia que escribir algo respecto a este cartoon al cual adoro.

Por favor comenten para saber si les gusta o no.

Besos

Milaxan


	2. Guerra de Agua

Oye Arnold (Obra de CraigBartlett, Derechos de Nickelodeon)

**En el capitulo pasado**:

_Helga sonrío. Era por esto que amaba a Arnold. Era un chico preocupado por el resto, amable y denso. Probablemente no relacionaba lo ocurrido en el edificio FTI con que ella fuera a despedirse especialmente de él antes de mudarse. Era denso, demasiado denso. Pero al mismo tiempo agradecía eso ya que así podría pasar un poco más de tiempo con su amado antes de partir con su familia a Sudamérica. ¿Quién sabe si volvería a verlo? Agradeció por la oportunidad que le daba la vida de pasar un poco más de tiempo con el._

_-"OK. De todas maneras no tenia nada que hacer antes de tomar el vuelo mañana"- Arnold volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho._

_-"¿Te vas ma-mañana?"- La chica asintió._

-000-

**Una y otra vez**

Capitulo 2

Guerra de agua

-"¿Y que podríamos jugar o hacer para pasar el tiempo?"- Helga rompió el silencio producido luego de que dijese que viajaba al día siguiente.

Arnold tosió, tratando reponerse y respondió a su amiga –"¿Qué te parece jugar ajedrez?"-

-"¿Qué acaso me ves cara de muerta?"-

-"¿Damas?"-

-"¿Yuuck?"-

-"¿Cartas?"- Helga esta vez solo tuvo que rodar sus ojos.

-"Tengo unos globos abajo, podríamos inflarlos y jugar a pasárnoslos"- Helga sonrío.

-"Los globos están bien, pero estas pensando el juego mal…"-

Habían estado llenando globos con agua por un buen tiempo ya cuando Arnold tomo el balde donde los habían dejado para subir al techo de la casa de huéspedes. Se posicionaron en una esquina del techo, cada uno con un globo en mano.

-"Ahora debemos esperar al blanco perfecto"- susurró Helga, aumentando el suspenso de la situación.

La rubia comenzaba a impacientarse, mirando de reojo a Arnold, sintiendo en la brisa el aroma del shampoo se su amado y al mismo tiempo intentando concentrarse en encontrar un objetivo.

Arnold hablo sintiéndose culpable –"Quizás no deberíamos hacer esto Helga, no es muy simpático de nuestra parte"- Helga estaba por responderle con algún acido sarcasmo cuando observo desde la esquina avanzar a una victima perfecta.

Harold venia caminando lenta y tranquilamente por la calle, con un helado en cada mano.

-"Ahora cuando cuente hasta tres, lanzaremos los globos con agua"- volvió a susurrar –"uno….dos….TRES"- La balacera de globos de agua cayó sobre Harold quien gritaba de sorpresa al verse mojado de la nada.

Los rubios se escondieron de la vista de Harold, riendo como maniacos. Fue entonces cuando Arnold tomo un globo de agua y con una sonrisa burlona, lo reventó con las manos sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

Helga chillo y luego de un segundo de enojo lo miro con diversión y le diciéndole –"Esto es GUERRA"-

Así estuvieron por un par de minutos lanzándose globos con agua, riendo y gritando como locos hasta que ya no quedaron mas globos en el balde.

Arnold miró a Helga.

Su pelo caía en cascada por sus hombros. Arnold no recordaba jamás haberla visto con el cabello suelto, era común que ella usara su ya típico peinado de dos coletas y le extrañó verla así. Nunca la había visto así, pero tampoco le pareció 'desconocido', era como si ya la hubiera visto así antes o algo. Le parecía familiar.

-"¿Qué tanto me miras?"- Bufó la rubia dando la vuelta bruscamente, haciendo que su cabello mojado diera un latigazo en su espalda en un intento por desprender agua de su cabellera.

Arnold quedó en shock, con la boca semiabierta, como si sus labios intentaran decir algo pero su cerebro no alcanzara a computar lo que debía decir.

-"¿Cecile?"- Helga se puso tiesa y un chillido de sorpresa escapó su boca.

-"eehm…jajajaja, ¡Q-qué co-cosas dices Arnold!, chequéate el cerebro cabeza de balón" Trago saliva y respiró hondo antes de continuar, intentando mantener su mejor _'poker face'_ mientras que por dentro podía sentir el miedo contagiarle la sangre.

-"Quizás la forma de tu cabeza finalmente comenzó a jugarte una mala pasada"-

Fue un momento de lucidez para Arnold. Parado frente a Helga, aún con un globo con agua en sus manos, pudo verla por quién realmente era. Olvidó que Helga en algún momento se hubiera retractado de confesarle que lo amaba. Recordó todas las veces en que la encontró en las calles cerca de la casa de huéspedes, las veces que la sorprendió al interior de su habitación, el día de san Valentín que salió con una falsa Cecile a quién siempre quiso volver a ver, la mirada en los ojos de Helga cada vez que se tropezaban en las calles y así, continuo recordando y atando cabos sueltos. Con la boca aun abierta y los ojos como platos. Helga comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

-"N-no, no, no, no y no. Sé lo que estás pensando cabeza de balón y te prohíbo que…" no alcanzó a terminar.

-"T-tu estás ena-enamorada de mi"- Helga volvió a chillar.

-"Te dije que te prohibía que…"- Arnold volvió a interrumpirla.

-"Y es por eso que aquella vez te disfrazaste de 'Cecile' para ir en una cita conmigo"- Arnold ahora tenia una posición de detective, con su mano acariciándose la barbilla y mirando al suelo. Mientras Helga poco a poco iba perdiendo el balance y desplomándose al suelo.

-"Y es por eso que me besaste sobre el edificio FTI…y durante la actuación de Romeo y Julieta…Y es por eso que viniste a despedirte de mi, ahora que te mudas"- Helga termino de desplomarse en el suelo, con ojos resignados. No había más que hacer. El ya lo sabia todo, todas las pistas siempre estuvieron allí, esperando a que el las juntase y armase el puzzle. Una vez armado, no podía ella retractarse…No era como aquella vez que le confeso sus sentimientos y dijo que había sido 'la emoción del momento'. Esta vez había sido el quien había caído en cuenta de la situación. No podía desmentirlo. Resignada, se quedó contemplándolo desde el piso. Su mente al borde de un colapso y rezando en su pensamiento porque en ese momento se abriese la tierra y se la tragase.

Arnold continuo pensando, pasando por sus recuerdos como si se tratasen de una película. Todas aquellas veces en que Helga había amenazado con golpearle, pero nunca lo había hecho. Las veces en que había compartido de verdad con ella, como durante la fiesta de disfraces cuando ella apareció disfraza de Lila. La cita de San Valentín con Cecile.

'_Helga es Cecile' _Pensó.

Helga era aquella chica que lo había deslumbrado en una noche y había hecho que olvidase a Ruth Mcdougall. Esa chica interesante y carismática a quien había conocido y perdido en la misma noche. _'Se disfrazó de otra persona para poder salir conmigo' _Helga no lo había confirmado aún, pero el estaba totalmente seguro. Aun así…tenia que preguntarle.

-"¿En verdad eres Cecile?"-

Helga volvió a chillar, desde su posición en el suelo. Sonrió para si misma. Su barco ya se había hundido, no había capitán a quien rescatar de tal atrocidad de hundimiento. No tenia como mentirle, ni razones para hacerlo. Mañana se iba a Hillwood para volver solo dios sabia cuando. Tomo todo el aire que le permitieron sus pequeños pulmones, lo miró a los ojos y respondió.

-"Sí"- Sonrío nuevamente. Había sido capaz de admitirlo sin tartamudear. Se sintió bien, un peso fuera de su cuerpo, pero esa sensación no duraría sino hasta la próxima frase de Arnold.

-"Entonces, es cierto, tu…¿tu estás enamorada de mi?"- Helga volvió a chillar y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Arnold rodó sus ojos, iban ya varios chillidos de parte de la rubia. Se acuclillo en frente de ella e intento separarle los brazos. La rubia oponía un poco de resistencia pero poco a poco fue capaz de verle el rostro nuevamente, esta vez su amiga estaba llorando.

-"Hey, hey"- Susurró –"No hay nada de malo en estar enamorado de alguien Helga, no tienes porque ocultarlo"- Podían mirarse directamente a los ojos.

-"Sí Arnold, es cierto, Te amo."- Helga se levantó de golpe, haciendo que su amigo que estaba acuclillado a su lado se fuera de espaldas –"Y ahora, si me disculpas, estoy cansada de esta humillación así que me retiraré a mi casa Arnoldo"-

Arnold se puso de pie rápidamente y por segunda vez en ese día le agarró el brazo a su amiga para impedir que se fuese.

-"¡ESPERA! Necesitamos hablar de esto, no te puedes ir así como así, alterada y todo"-

-"¿Y qué me vas a decir Arnoldo? ¿Qué lo sientes mucho pero no te gusto-gusto?"- Trago saliva –"No pienso quedarme para que me digas algo que ya sé, ¡No necesito la humillación ni que me tengas pena!"- Helga seguía bufando y bufando, gritando que no necesitaba oír cosas que ella ya sabia, que no era necesario que le tuviese pena.

Arnold le tomó firmemente ambos brazos, la acerco así mismo bruscamente y la besó con furia.

**********OYEARNOLD**

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo también, tengo planeado como va a seguir la historia, pero me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes!, por favor comenten!

Besos y abrazos por montón!

Milaxan

**Agradecimientos a los reviews!**

**Rickhunter17: **Ojala lo que dices sea cierto y este se convierta en un gran fic! :D Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero sigas leyendo! Besos

**Anillus: **Siempre cuesta hacer que Arnold se enamore de Helgaaaa porque si uno hace lo típico se vuelve repetitivo y da lata! Así que estoy intentando darle vueltas a cómo eso ocurre :D que alegría que te haya gustado el primer chap! Abrazos!

**Flor440: **jajaka que rico que alguien note que me preocupo de no dejar faltas de ortografía, igual siempre se me van los temas de "el y él" y "tu y tú" pero es lo mínimo comparando con otros textos. :D un abrasoote :D

**Natii: **Siii en eso estoy, dándole vueltas a ver como consigo hacer que se dé cuenta, de todas maneras esto del beso no es nada comparado con lo que tengo planeado para después, muahahahahha!

**Letifiesta: **Graaaacias! Intentaré continuar el fanfic lo más seguido que pueda! Espero que te sigan gustando los próximos capítulos que vaya actualizando! Un beso! :D

**Carol: **Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente rápido para ti la actualización con este nuevo episodio! Me comprometo a que los próximos serán mas largos, ya que ahora recién estoy hilando el prologo de la historia, tngo mas ideas para después! Muahhahahaha…

**RAKHU**: ahí va una actualización! Espero te vuelva a gustar! Gracias por los ánimos! D: un beso gigante.

**Anonymous Latina: **Thank u very much for ur support! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo también y que no te haya complicado la manera en la que escribo, ya que de todas maneras tengo modismos de mi tierra que otros hispano-hablantes quizás no utilizan mucho. Besos!

**Ritsuko-nee: **Suele pasar que a uno le dan lagunas de leer fanfics pero lo bueno de eso es que cuando uno retoma casi todos los fics que uno dejo tienen actualización! :D! Así que aprovecha para leer todos los fics que te gustaban y habías llegado hasta el ultimo episodio y ahora tienen uno nuevo…Besos.


	3. Finalmente

**Fanfic de Hey Arnold**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_-"Sí Arnold, es cierto, Te amo."- Helga se levantó de golpe, haciendo que su amigo que estaba acuclillado a su lado se fuera de espaldas –"Y ahora, si me disculpas, estoy cansada de esta humillación así que me retiraré a mi casa Arnoldo"-_

_Arnold se puso de pie rápidamente y por segunda vez en ese día le agarró el brazo a su amiga para impedir que se fuese._

_-"¡ESPERA! Necesitamos hablar de esto, no te puedes ir así como así, alterada y todo"-_

_-"¿Y qué me vas a decir Arnoldo? ¿Qué lo sientes mucho pero no te gusto-gusto?"- Trago saliva –"No pienso quedarme para que me digas algo que ya sé, ¡No necesito la humillación ni que me tengas pena!"- Helga seguía bufando y bufando, gritando que no necesitaba oír cosas que ella ya sabía, que no era necesario que le tuviese pena._

_Arnold le tomó firmemente ambos brazos, la acerco así mismo bruscamente y la besó con furia._

-000-

**Una y otra vez**

Capítulo 3: Finalmente

"Helgaaa, Helgaaa" Arnold agitaba sus manos delante la rubia quien poco a poco comenzaba a incorporarse "¿Estás bien? Te desmayaste"

"Jamás me había desmayado así de la nada" Rió nerviosamente "Llegué hasta a alucinar"- Una vez ya erguida continuó "creo que debería irme"

"Siento lo anterior Helga, no sé qué me sucedió-"

"No importa Arnold, yo ya me voy" Le cortó Helga avanzando a la puerta de la azotea para así bajar al primer piso.

"Pero Helga, déjame al menos acompañarte a tu casa o algo, me siento pésimo, si no te hubiera besado-"

"¿QUÉ?" Con ojos como platos dio vuelta lentamente para mirarle a la cara "¿Eso fue real? ¿No lo aluciné?" Una sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro de Helga. A Arnold le pareció que jamás había visto una expresión más dulce que aquella en su rostro.

"Sí, lo siento es que…. ¡eres Cecile! ¡Dios! ¡Siempre había querido volver a ver a Cecile! Y….y… ¡eres tú! ¡Aquí estás!"

Helga es Cecile. Mi matón personal, era la chica de la cual me había enamorado años atrás. Dios, esto es confuso. ¿Si me gusta Cecile eso significa que me gusta Helga? ¿Me gusta mi matón? ¿Acaso tengo algún problema mental? ¿Seré masoquista? Una serie dudas similares flotaban en su mente.

_"La besé" _¿Por qué había hecho eso?

_"Hice que se desmayara de un beso" _Una pequeña risa escapó sus labios al pensar en lo cómico del asunto y que con un simple beso pudiera haber desplomado a la gran Helga G. Pataki.

"¿Se podría saber qué es tan gracioso?" Mientras él había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos, Helga le había estado observando con curiosidad y algo de enojo luego de que soltase una risa.

"Helga, sé que para ti esto puedo parecerte extraño…pero, ¿me dejarías besarte nuevamente?"

¿Qué?

¿Qué?

¿Qu-é qué dijo? ¿Escuche bien?

Dios, déjame haber escuchado bien.

_'Helga respira, respira, respira, respira piensa en algo relajante, caballos, caballos, cabellos, cabellos, cabellos dorados, cabellos dorados con olor a durazno… ¡Está bien! ¡Te está mirando! ¡Espera una respuesta! Ya llevas más de 5 minutos en dialogo contigo misma, ¡es momento de expresar algo verbalmente! ¡SÓLO RELAJATE!'_

_-"ahem ahem…Aassqt casbfn ae…ahem aasqt…"-_

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Helga y fue a dar al piso. Único signo físico de la pelea que se estaba peleando al interior de la chica. Volvió a toser y finalmente respondió:

"Bue-eno si quieres, supongo que….igual, hasta cierta medida podrías hacerlo. Digo, da igual si no, total, no impor-impor-¡IMPOOOR!-taaaah" La última palabra le salió entre chillidos, como si hubiera perdido control por su voz por un segundo.

Arnold sonrió. Sí, ella era la matona del colegio y todo eso, pero en este momento, era una chica. Una chica 'tierna', que extraño sonaba atribuirle ese adjetivo a Helga, pero así era en ese momento. Como iba diciendo, 'tierna' e incluso torpe, lo que la hacía parecer inocente. Tomó aire.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, esta vez totalmente consciente de sus acciones, rojos ambos como tomates. Le tendió una mano y la entrelazo con la suya. Con la otra comenzó a acariciar su rostro. Cuando elevo la vista para verla a los ojos, ya con más confianza en sus acciones, la encontró sonriendo. Miró hacia arriba, hacia su cabello aún húmedo por la batalla de bombas de agua, lo acaricio también haciendo que Helga temblara con un escalofrío por un momento. Cuando volvió a verla a los ojos, se quedó clavado ahí. Era la primera vez que le prestaba real atención a sus ojos azules. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

_Dios, dios, dios, dios va a besarme, va a besarme, ¡A MI! ¡YO HELGA G. PATAKI SERÉ BESADA POR ARNOLD! JURO QUE SI MUERO AHORA MORIRE EL SER MAS FELIZ DEL UNIVERSO._

Lentamente sus labios se unieron, primero en un suave roce y luego un poco más intenso.

_'Señoras y señores, hemos hecho CONTACTO' _Su alegría duró poco, porque Arnold se separó bruscamente del abrazo, sonrojado.

Silencio.

'… _¿Es mi imaginación o llevamos un largo rato sin hablar?_' Ambos miraban al piso luego de la brusca separación. Pensó Arnold que había estado sumido en la sensación que le había dejado aquel beso.

_'Esto es demasiado extraño. Demasiado'_ Pensaron ambos.

"Yo…eh Helga lo siento, sólo quería, ver tu sabes…Eres….Ahhhhh, ¿por qué esto es tan difícil?"

"Dímelo a mi cabeza de balón" suspiró "Esta bien Arnold, te entusiasmaste, soy la chica que te pidió en una cita, te diste cuenta que soy yo y que no es lo mismo cuando esas dos ecuaciones se suman, es completamente normal, está bien, lo entiendo"

"¡No! No es eso, es que…"

"Dije que está bien cabeza de balón, no tienes por qué buscar excusas"

"Esto es muy repentino, de pronto te convertiste en dos personas Helga. Toda la vida me has tratado mal y de un momento a otro eres la chica que-" Helga lo corto en seco

"¿Por qué me besaste Arnold?"

El muchacho trago saliva "Eh, no sabría cómo explicarlo, me pareció lo correcto…"

"¿Por qué me besaste por segunda vez?"

"Helga, yo-"

"Ahórratelo Arnold" levantó la mano haciendo una seña de detención "Mañana desapareceré de esta ciudad y no serás más que un recuerdo. No estoy para esta pérdida de tiempo" Con eso, tomó su bolso y bajo las escaleras de emergencia desde la azotea dejando a Arnold con los ojos como platos y la boca a semi abrir. Como si hubiera querido decir algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"¿QUE HICISTE QUE?" Gritaba Gerald al otro lado del teléfono.

"Sí Gerald, exactamente como te dije" dijo soltando un suspiro

"mmm...mmmm..mmmm...Arnold" movió su cabeza a modo de negación "A veces no sé qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya"

"¡Pero Gerald! ¡Helga es Cecile!"

Gerald levantó su dedo "¡Exacto! Helga G. Pataki, la niña que te ha molestado desde que podemos recordarlo es la misteriosa chica con la que alguna vez saliste en san Valentín" Soltó un suspiro "¿Puedes ver la locura en todo esto?"

"Es una locura" murmuró Arnold.

"Es lo más loco que jamás te he oído decir"

"Ni yo mismo lo creo"

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm"

"Pero..."

"Nada de 'peros' Arnold. ¡Es Helga!"

"Pero es Cecile. Tiene un lado dulce, es tierna y amable. Cuando lo intenta al menos" Dijo casi en susurro "Debiste haberlo visto, hoy por un momento pareció otra persona. Vulnerable" Vio la cara de asco que le daba su amigo "No sé qué estoy diciendo"

"¿Te gusta?"

"¡¿Q-Qué?!" Tosió Arnold.

"Que si te gusta Helga"

Arnold cerró los ojos y pensó_ '¿le gustaba Helga?. Definitivamente la respuesta era no. Pero Cecile era otra historia'_

"Sí y no. Helga no, pero Cecile Sí"

"Ay amigo, estás en un lio tremendo"

"Lo sé"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Esa tarde pasó sin más percances. Luego de hablar con su amigo (posterior a que Helga se fuese de la casa de huéspedes) decidió caminar un rato para poder pensar en todo lo sucedido. Helga por otro lado se encontraba en casa de su mejor amiga discutiendo sobre el mismo tema. La rubia había ido por consejo, empujada mayormente por su sanidad mental que por las ganas de hablar del tema. Sentía que todo estaba de pies y no veía solución alguna a su problema. Arnold había descubierto dos de sus más grandes secretos, que lo amaba como loca y que al mismo tiempo, en palabras de la propia rubia, era una psicópata acosadora que se había suplantado a la francesa Cecile.

"Esto es un lio Pheebs"

"Debo decir que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Helga" Sonrió la pequeña asiática "Pero quizás todo lo sucedido tiene un lado positivo"

"Ilumíname" agregó la rubia, con un tono de sarcasmo

"Piénsalo de esta manera. Mañana te irás de Hillwood. No tendrás que vivir con las consecuencias de que él sepa todo, pero te has quitado un peso de encima al decirle"

Helga abrió los ojos como platos "Tienes toda la razón Pheebs, esto podría ser peor. No tendré que soportar que ninguno de los niñatos de nuestra escuela me molesten respecto a este tema"

"No creo que Arnold le comente esto a todos" Pensó en voz alta Phoebe "Quizás a Gerald. Pero a nadie más"

"Sí"

"Ahora falta por saber si esperas algo de todo esto"

Helga rió "Sólo en mis más locas alucinaciones esperé que algo bueno saliera de esto, realmente jamás lo pensé mucho"

Fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de Blue Orchid de The White Stripes. Helga tomo su celular y lo contesto.

"¿Sí? ¿Bueno diga?" Helga escupió el sorbo de jugo que estaba bebiendo "¡¿Qué?!...está bien, está bien..." Cuando terminó la llamada su amiga la miraba con angustia en el rostro. "Phoebe..." comenzó.

"¿Qué sucede Helga?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Sumido en su caminata no notó cuando sus pasos lo llevaron a una casa familiar. Se sorprendió. Jamás pensó que su inconsciente le jugaría una mala pasada llevándolo a la casa de la persona en la cual pensaba. No es necesario agregar que sus pensamientos seguían siendo igual de alocados y dispersos que cuando comenzó su andar luego de estar en casa de Gerald. Aún más fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con un rostro familiar sentada en el pórtico de la casa.

"¿Phoebe? ¿Qué haces en casa de Helga?" Cayó en cuenta inmediatamente de la idiotez de su pregunta. Ambas chicas eran mejores amigas. Obviamente no era extraño que Phoebe estuviera allí.

La chica levantó la vista y dejo mostrar sus ojos empapados en lágrimas.

Asustado Arnold se acercó esperando que nada le hubiese sucedido a la pequeña chica "¿Qué sucede Phoebe? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está Helga Bien?"

Phoebe sollozó al momento de escuchar el nombre de su amiga "Oh Arnold..."

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" Interrogó al borde de la histeria el rubio. Jamás había visto a Phoebe así de afectada por algo y encontrarla en ese estado frente a casa de Helga no era buena señal.

"La aerolínea tuvó problemas y cambió los pasajes" Dijo entre sollozos

Arnold asintió aún sin entender esperando a que Phoebe continuara.

"Se fue"

"¿Quién se fue?"

"Helga ya se fue"

…Continuará

**NDLA:**

Siento haber demorado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo. Estoy vieja por lo visto y esto se me hace cada vez más difícil (encontrar el momento para escribir) entre el amor, los amigos, la universidad y mi perrita… a veces no sé como pero me olvido de algunas cosas…en verdad les pido disculpas. Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Intenté dejarlos con una sensación de maripositas en sus estómagos, ojalá haya resultado.

Entre otras cosas, quizás habrán notado mi nueva forma de escribir los fanfics, (sin los guiones y sólo con las comillas para los diálogos) espero de esta forma sea más amena la lectura. J

Cariños a todos. Especialmente a quienes me psicopatean en los reviews y que en verdad me motivan a ponerme las baterías y seguir escribiendo. Gracias.

**Porfa dejen un review para saber que opinan y sus recomendaciones. Un abrazo.**


	4. Montecristo

Quisiera advertir que siempre mi intención fue volver este fanfic un poco más 'rudo' de lo que estamos acostumbrados a leer. Es por esto que les advierto que quizás hayan muchos giros en la historia (a partir de ahora) que no les agrade mucho. Los capítulos anteriores son un mero prologo y excusa para todo el embrollo que se viene a continuación. Espero que les guste y si tienen alguna recomendación, comentario, critica constructiva o lo que deseen; no olviden dejar un review al respecto. Además también está la opción de seguir la historia y recibir en su correo un mensaje que avise cuando actualizo. Intentaré actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana a partir de hoy. Quisiera al mismo tiempo agradecer a toda la gente que ha agregado a sus favoritos a este fanfic. En verdad me siento honrada y quisiera que supieran cuanto me alegra este hecho. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, les dejo. XOXO

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

"¿Phoebe? ¿Qué haces en casa de Helga?" Cayó en cuenta inmediatamente de la idiotez de su pregunta. Ambas chicas eran mejores amigas. Obviamente no era extraño que Phoebe estuviera allí.

La chica levantó la vista y dejo mostrar sus ojos empapados en lágrimas.

Asustado Arnold se acercó esperando que nada le hubiese sucedido a la pequeña chica "¿Qué sucede Phoebe? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está Helga Bien?"

Phoebe sollozó al momento de escuchar el nombre de su amiga "Oh Arnold..."

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" Interrogó al borde de la histeria el rubio. Jamás había visto a Phoebe así de afectada por algo y encontrarla en ese estado frente a casa de Helga no era buena señal.

"La aerolínea tuvo problemas y cambió los pasajes" Dijo entre sollozos

Arnold asintió aún sin entender esperando a que Phoebe continuara.

"Se fue"

"¿Quién se fue?"

"Helga ya se fue"

* * *

** UNA Y OTRA VEZ**

Un fanfic de Hey Arnold. Por Milaxan

**CAPITULO 4 | MONTECRISTO**

¿En qué momento el afecto que había sentido por el cabeza de balón se había convertido en otra cosa? Algunas personas dicen que del amor al odio sólo hay un paso. Incluso una canción de esas baladas antiguas que escuchan las madres lo dice "que tan sólo se odia lo querido". Más que un paso, lo que Helga dio fueron kilómetros. Miles de ellos para ser un poco más exactos. Y desde aquel lugar lejano sus sentimientos habían mutado y vuelto otros, aunque manteniendo la misma intensidad que antes. Debía reconocer que habían sido prolongados aquellos días, semanas y meses que había pasado ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas, preguntándose que había sucedido aquél día en que ella, muy encontra de su intención, se le había confesado a Arnold y este a modo de respuesta, y para evitar que ella se marchara tan repentinamente, la había abrazado y besado en el instante. En aquel momento ella pensó que explotaría de amor. Pero la realidad volvió a tocar a su puerta y la indecisión de parte de él la hizo ver que no había sido más que 'la emoción del momento', así como ella misma habría desmerecido su pasada confesión luego de haber salvado el vecindario. Finalmente, lo que sucedió después, terminó por hacer que su corazón diera un vuelco definitivo. Haciendo que su amor se convirtiera en resentimiento.

Le era estúpido pensar ahora que en algún momento había desperdiciado tanto tiempo persiguiendo a alguien que jamás le prestó ni el mas mínimo suspiro.

"Debo haber estado loca" Pensaba cada vez que alguna de las memorias alusiva a sus viejas andanzas en basureros o en callejones, recitando poesía a un fantasma, le invadía la mente.

Lo cierto era que desde el día en que se enteró que al mes de su partida Arnold ya tenia novia, algo comenzó a cambiar en su interior. ¿Quién se creía él? ¿Besándola? No una, si no dos veces. ¿Acaso sabía quién era ella? Era Helga G Pataki matona de la P.S. 118. Ya vería él cuando ella volviese a atravesarse por su camino, la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores se encargarían de apagarle las luces de un solo golpe. ¿Habia jugado acaso con ella? ¿Por qué la había besado? Por más que había intentado durante ese mes en contactarse con Arnold, a pesar de la vergüenza que esto le producía, no había manera alguna de que funcionase.

¿Email? No respondía. ¿Cartas? Lo mismo ¿Teléfono? Jamás estaba en casa. Con lo feliz que había estado cuando Phoebe, en el primer email que intercambiaron, le contó que Arnold había aparecido en su casa al rato de que ella se hubiese ido. Phoebe hasta había dicho que parecía, en sus propias palabras, 'deshecho'. Habia pasado ese mes entre aprender un nuevo idioma e intentar contactar al cabeza de balón, sin éxito alguno en la segunda tarea. El día en que se había enterado, jamás lo olvidaría.

"Phoebe, no me responde las cartas, ni los emails, ni nada"

_'Está confundido'_ había dicho la semana pasada su amiga asiática _'Gerald me contó que el pobre de Arnold no sabe lo que siente'_ Pero hoy la respuesta era otra. Otra mucho más trágica y que cambiaria el curso de su pequeña vida de 9 años dándole un vuelco de 360º.

"Helga no sé como decirte esto" murmuró Phoebe en la videocharla, su rostro mostrando claramente el conflicto que se vivía en su interior.

"¡Pheebs! Me estás matando ¡Escupe de una buena vez!"

Phoebe soltó un suspiro "Tiene novia"

"¿Quién tiene novia?" Entendió inmediatamente a lo que su amiga se refería pero aún así se negaba a aceptarlo, necesitaba volver a oírlo.

"Arnold tiene novia"

Un silencio se apoderó de la video llamada. Helga mirando lejos de la cámara y Phoebe con los ojos clavados en la imagen de su amiga.

"¿Quién?" logró pronunciar Helga.

"Helga, por favor, hablemos de esto, sé que tenias las esperanzas puestas en que el resultado de todo fuese otro, pero toma esto como un avance, esto significa que-" Helga cortó a su amiga en seco, hablando con mayor fuerza que antes.

"¿Quién Phoebe?"

"Lila" suspiró Phoebe. Sabiendo que por mucho que su amiga fuese distinta con ella, cuando se trataba de Arnold y sobretodo cuando sufría respecto a él, era capaz de cerrarse de una manera que hacia imposible cualquier tipo de conversación.

"Tengo que irme Phoebe, mi madre llama que la cena está servida"

"Pero Helga si son apenas las 4pm allá donde estás" Soltó apresurada.

"Ya sabes como es" Respondió mecánicamente la rubia. Sin siquiera tratarse de una respuesta coherente a la afirmación de la chica asiática.

"Helga Cuídate" Dijo Phoebe presintiendo que Helga no se contactaría con ella durante un tiempo.

"Tu igual, amiga"

Con esa charla. Se despedían dos amigas que no volverían a verse ni a tener contacto durante años. La rubia había hecho lo imposible para estar inubicable, tal y como el cabeza de balón había hecho con ella durante ese mes.

Decir que Helga lloró y sufrió es subestimar el nivel de caos emocional que vivió a partir de entonces la chica. Hay catástrofes que podrían comparársele, Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Chernobyl parecían estar a la altura del nivel de desastre que causo esa ultima video llamada en su vida. La primera luego de aquello paso lentamente, casi como si se arrastrase y fuera difícil que los días siguieran avanzando. La segunda semana al menos ya había comenzado las clases en su nueva escuela en Chile y entre intentar entender el español cantado de los chilenos, los modismos y el uso exagerado de _una_ palabra semivulgar que podía significar un sinfín de cosas, algo había podido distraerse de su miseria de existencia. Al cabo del tercer mes, ya se podía decir que había comenzado a hacer amistades. Y finalmente al año, fue cuando a todas voces podía decir que odiaba a Arnold P. Portman. No existía duda en su mente al respecto. Deseaba que alguien pisoteara su corazón como él había hecho con el de ella, le pedía a rezos a los santos de las iglesias que a Olga le encantaba visitar que le dieran un sinfín de ataques y dolores que le provocasen un agonizante sufrimiento, observaba con odio los limones de las tiendas de verduras del mercado y cada vez que se topaba con alguien que tuviese el mismo tono de ojos verdes esmeraldas que el susodicho tenia que morderse la lengua para no escupir una sarta de palabrotas bañadas en veneno.

Sí. Helga lo odiaba y con la misma pasión que alguna vez lo amó. Perdía horas pensando en las atrocidades que haría pasar al muchacho en el caso de volverlo a ver. Pero en el entretanto aprendía a mezclarse con la gente. A pasar como una persona normal y no como una consumida por el odio. Comenzó a preocuparse de su aspecto, más por el hecho de no destacar de entre las chicas de su edad que por gusto personal e hizo un esfuerzo voluntario y sobrehumano por atenuar su mal carácter, terminando por conseguir todo lo contrario a lo que había sido originalmente su objetivo, sobresalir de entre la multitud. Su altura, ojos, piel y cabello resaltaba en el país sudamericano y luego de su cambio de actitud la convirtieron en popular, terminando por curtirla en las artes de la manipulación, engaño y actuación, herramientas que utilizaba para conseguir lo que quisiera frente a sus amigos. ¿Y qué quería? Quería más. Quería jamás volverse a sentir tan humillada como se sintió aquella vez hace tantos años. Sus piernas se alargaron, su busto creció, su rostro comenzó a mostrar más de los genes de Myriam en ellos y hasta ella misma se sorprendió cuando un día mientras se observaba al espejo pudo notar su parecido con su madre y hermana, antes casi inexistente y en aquel momento totalmente dominante por sobre la herencia del gran Bob Pataki.

Se deleitaba escribiendo historias donde el personaje principal, curiosamente una chica de personalidad fuerte, elucubraba una serie de enredados planes para lograr su objetivo final de ver humillado al antagonista de la historia. Es posible que desde ese entonces se anidara en su mente la posibilidad de cobrar venganza, en realidad jamás había buscado entre sus pensamientos el ¿desde cuando?, pero el punto es que luego de pasados varios años, cuando Miriam entró con una cacerola al comedor y simplemente anunció.

"En unos meses nos mudamos de vuelta a Hillwood"

Helga no pudo más que sonreír. Y pensar.

* * *

"¿Alguien puede decirme de que trata el libro?" Preguntó la profesora de Inglés de la secundaria de Hillwood.

Alguien levanta la mano de entre la multitud de estudiantes.

"No sabía que teníamos que leer un libro" A pesar de los años pasados, Stinky Peterson no había cambiado mucho. Aún poseía una nariz que parecía estar sobre dimensionada para su rostro, los brazos y piernas muy largos y delgados para el resto de su cuerpo y aquel timbre de voz sureño al hablar. No era mal parecido, pero tampoco un galán como otros en la clase.

"Sr Peterson, les fue entregados a cada uno de ustedes antes de finalizar el año anterior la lista de trabajos a realizar durante el verano. Uno de esos era leer esta novela 'El conde de Montecristo'" suspiró y negó la cabeza, cansada a pesar de ser el primer día de clases "¿Alguien que pueda ilustrar a la clase respecto al libro?"

Phoebe, aún siendo de las más inteligentes de la clase levantó la mano por entre su chaleco claramente unas tallas más grandes a las que necesitaba. Ya no utilizaba lentes si no lentillas de contacto, lo que dejaba entre ver sus facciones delicadas y femeninas. Gerald la miraba desde su banco, embelezado.

"Si quisiéramos realizar un análisis burdo respecto al libro podríamos decir, que trata respecto a un hombre tratando de ganar de vuelta su vida usurpada"

Gerald había crecido para convertirse en todo un galán, acompañado de un buen físico producto del deporte y un rostro masculino y bien parecido. Si bien él y Phoebe han tenido una relación ON y OFF de 5to de primaria, el chico jamás ha hecho el intento de formalizar en mayor medida su relación con la pequeña asiática. Era un chico de las muchachas, todas reían encantadas cuando él les dirigía la palabra y aún más cuando les coqueteaba.

"Excelente Phoebe, Excelente. Pero aún falta el análisis principal respecto a la novela ¿Alguien ma-" La profesora fue interrumpida por el director de la escuela que ingresó a la sala de manera brusca.

"Lo siento profesora Simmons" Sí, se trataba de la esposa del ex profesor de primaria de la pandilla "Pero necesito tener una palabra con usted"

La mujer arqueo una de sus cejas "¿Y para qué seria director Goldstein?"

"Necesito que venga un segundo a mi oficina para poder explicarle" La mujer pelirroja suspiró. "¡Atención clase! Iré a la oficina del director por unos minutos-"

Hubo un alboroto en la sala, gritos de hurra y abucheo.

"¡YA CALMENSE!" Gritó la profesora, lejos de parecerse a su esposo la Sra. Simmons tenia reputación de no tener paciencia con las payasadas "Saldré un minuto de la sala, Arnold como representante de curso del año anterior quedará a cargo de que no hagan algún desastre mientras no estoy"

Arnold se levantó de su banco y caminó hacia el pizarrón. Los años habían sido amables con él. Su cuerpo había crecido y ya sólo era posible llamarle 'hombre pequeño' en referencia a su apellido 'Shortman' mas que a su altura. Su cabello se mantenía rebelde como siempre, su porte era más muscular debido al basketball pero aún mantenía aquella mirada de pupilas verdes amables. Si bien era popular, al igual que todos los integrantes del equipo de básquet y el estar en ultimo año de secundaria solo aumentaba esta característica jamás había dejado que se le subiese a la cabeza e intentaba mantenerse igual de amistoso y abierto que siempre.

La profesora Simmons miró a Stinky y sin necesidad de apuntarle o nombrarle agregó "mientras tanto podrían aprovechar el tiempo para leer algo del libro asignado" El chico sólo se hundió en su asiento avergonzado.

Harold, aún robusto como en sus años de primaria, pero también mas musculoso debido a al deporte de lucha, rió desde el fondo del salón

"También lo estoy viendo a usted Sr. Bergman, no crea que he olvidado que el año pasado estuvo a punto de fallar mi clase"

Stinky y Harold se miraron a través de la sala, tragaron saliva y asintieron "Sí profesora Simmonds" Y con eso, la Sra. Simmons, más conocida como la Dictadora, salió de la sala acompañada del director Goldstein.

Arnold alzó los brazos previendo el desorden inmediatamente luego de cerrarse la puerta del salón. "¡Chicos, Chicos! Aprovechemos este rato para conversar entre nosotros respecto al libro"

Un montón de silbidos y abucheos en desaprobación se dejaron sentir.

Arnold sonrió de manera picara "Claro que no haremos eso, pero por lo menos pretendamos que si. Hablemos entre nosotros pero mantengámoslo en un nivel de ruido que la Sra. Simmons no lo note cuando vuelva" El resto de la clase comenzó a hacer exactamente como Arnold había dicho, conversar entre ellos pero de manera calmada.

Lila se acercó a su novio, ahora sentado en el puesto del profesor, besándole la mejilla.

"Hola Arnold" Dijo casi en ronroneo

"Ho-Hola Lila" Desde hace algún tiempo Lila estaba teniendo un nuevo efecto en él. Si bien llevaban un par de años de noviazgo, habiendo terminado un par de veces y retomando su relación durante el año anterior de secundaria, jamás se había sentido así con ella anteriormente. Era como si tuviera un nuevo poder hipnótico. En ocasiones se encontraba embelezado viéndola mientras caminaba y como sus caderas se movían al ritmo de los pasos de daba_. 'Son las hormonas'_ pensaba. Pero aún, a pesar de su racionalización de la situación, le era imposible superar como se sentía. Y realmente no ayudaba que Lila hubiese crecido tan bien.

Lila definitivamente tenia un cuerpo que cualquier chica de su edad envidiaría, era delgada pero se compensaba con el tambaleo que había aprendido a realizar mientras caminaba y con su rostro de muñeca de porcelana. Si bien no había heredado los genes exuberantes de su madre, tenia aquel aire dulce y candido que su padre dice le acompañaba. Definitivamente era una de las chicas mas lindas de la secundaria y lo hacia notar. O al menos se lo hacia notar a su novio, Arnold.

"Arnie, estoy completamente segura de que…" se acercó al oído de su novio y susurró "me gustaría estar haciendo otras cosas en este momento"

Arnold se preguntaba porque a la chica le gustaba torturarlo así. A pesar de ya llevar de novios más años de lo que era posible recordar, Lila jamás había accedido a tomar su relación _al siguiente nivel._ Si entienden a que me refiero. Algo respecto a la religión y dios que Arnold siempre olvidaba pero que ella estaba sumamente dispuesta a recordarle, sobretodo luego de torturarlo como hacia unos segundos y provocarle con sesiones de besos en la habitación de la pelirroja.

'Supongo que la religión es importante' suspiró pensando.

"Arnie, ¿Por qué no me respondes?" susurró la pelirroja.

"¿Responder Qué?" lanzó en un tono más pesado de lo que pretendía.

Lila le miró con sorpresa y un poco de enojo "Qué si me acompañarás a la fiesta de inicio de clases que Ronda dará en su casa"

"Claro Lila, pasaré a recogerte a las 8"

La pelirroja sonrió complacida.

Pocos minutos habían pasado cuando la profesora Simmons volvió a ingresar a la sala de clases, con un trozo de papel en la mano, cada alumno retornó a su banco tranquilamente esperando continuar con la asignatura.

"Clase" comenzó alzando el papel para poder leerlo "Les tengo interesantes noticias" un par de las chicas se acomodaron en su asiento, interesadas en lo que podría estar por contarles la profesora. "Tenemos una nueva alumna en la clase" La profesora hizo un gesto hacia la puerta "Pasa, por favor"

La chica que ingresó a la sala causo silbidos y hasta aplausos de parte de los varones de la sala de clases. Su cabello rubio caía como cascada en su espalda y al notar la pequeña conmoción que causó su llegada aprovechó el dramatismo para, con una mano, echar su cabello hacia atrás, mostrando sus grandes ojos turquesa. Sus piernas al descubierto de una minifalda y una camisa que dejaba entrever su basto busto.

"¡Hubiese dicho que se trataba de una lindura, Sra. Simmons!" Exclamó Sid sentado casi al borde de su silla.

La profesora rodó sus ojos, acostumbrada al desplante de hormonas de sus alumnos que a pesar de la normalidad del asunto, no dejaba de molestarle.

"Rostro precioso, venga a sentarse con su papi" ronroneo Curly, quién al parecer los años sólo habían servido para mejorar su altura. La locura seguía igual que siempre.

Ronda bufó desde otro extremo de la sala.

La Sra. Simmons tosió intentando recapturar la atención de la clase "Cof, cof. Como decía, este año tendremos una nueva alumna, su nombre es-"

Arnold por primera vez habia decidido levantar la mirada para observar a la nueva alumna. Esmeralda se encontró con turquesa.

'No' Pensó. El destino no era capaz de estarle haciendo esto.

"-su nombre es Helga Pataki" Ella sonrió.

Arnold palideció y un grito ahogado escapó los labios de varios estudiantes. Luego el silencio se apodero de la sala.

La profesora sin entender lo que habia sucedido, habia asignado a Helga un asiento al lado de Arnold quién no hallaba donde esconderse. Si Helga continuaba siendo lo mitad de lo que él recordaba de pequeño, claramente lo encararía por haberla evitado todos esos años atrás. Y estaba seguro que no seria bonito.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la profesora que pretendía continuar con la lectura. "Bien clase, nuevamente, ¿Alguien podría responderme…" suspiró exhausta, previendo que nadie contestaría a su pregunta "de qué trata el libro 'El conde de Montecristo'"

Una mano se levanto al lado de Arnold. El la miró. Helga se veía radiante y una sonrisa comenzó a curvarse en los labios de la chica.

"¿Señorita Pataki?" preguntó un tanto sorprendida de que la nueva alumna intentase contestar la pregunta.

"El libro 'el conde de Montecristo'…" Respondió Helga, en un tono de voz demasiado dulce para lo que diría a continuación. "…trata el tema de la…" Miró a Arnold directamente a los ojos, quién sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

"…Venganza" Concluyó la rubia.

…Continuará

* * *

**NDLA:** Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva forma de escribir que estoy probando, quería ser un poco más descriptiva y olvidarme un poco respecto a los diálogos, esperando a que se dieran solos, no forzarlos como para continuar la historia.

Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos la próxima semana. Besos. AH y no olviden dejar sus comentarios en los reviews, se los agradeceré de todo corazón.

Milaxan


End file.
